They'd Never Tell
by KristinaTheGREAT
Summary: Nico and Cassadee have been best friends since she became the newest member of So Random! Since then, they've fallen in love with each other...but won't tell each other how they feel. Possible oneshot. Rated T Pairings NicoxOC, SonnyxChad, TawnixHayden.
1. Hidden Love

**They'd Never Tell- Oneshot (maybe)**

Disclaimer: I own "Sonny With A Chance" and Disney Channel, so I can TOTALLY do this…oh, what's that? I don't own "Sonny With A Chance" OR Disney Channel? Crap…I must've been dreaming…oh well! Let's start the story…

Pairings; NicoxOC, slight SonnyxChad.

* * *

He just stared.

That's all he ever does when it comes to her.

He just stops and stares, cause if he did anything else, he'd cross the line between bestfriends and lovers, then he'd embarrass himself by thinking she ever felt the same for him as he did for her…

Because Cassadee Walker has standards.

She has super model looks, the voice of an angel, and the sassy, bold attitude of a star in the making, she could get any guy she wanted…so why would she go for scrawny, weird, and crazy Nico Harris?

Exactly…she wouldn't.

Especially since they've become so close…

Ever since Cassadee came on So Random! As a new cast member, they became instant friends and bonded over their love for music. They went from being mutual with each other, to slowly becoming each other's other half, in the tabloids, you never saw them away from each other, whether it was shopping, going to the movies, playing basketball on the studio court, or just on the beach with the rest of their cast mates…Cassadee and Nico were the best of friends…and that's all they would ever be.

He watched her play cards with Sonny, laughing and smiling her million dollar smile, the smile that seemed to always melt his heart, and her laugh was high pitched and infectious...once you heard it, you couldn't help but laugh to…that's why Nico considered her laugh to be his favorite sound in the world. He thought she was absolutely beautiful; her long curly brown hair which looked amazing as it contrasted with her light toffee colored skin, her bright greenish gray eyes which sparkled whenever she was happy or excited, and her perfect smile, whenever she smiled, her cute button nose would scrunch up…making her look more adorable…if that was even possible.

She was his perfect girl.

She wasn't your typical girl though. She was a tomboy in a sense, always riding her skateboard or her four-wheeler on the backlot. She was the only girl (besides Sonny) who LOVED 'MeatBall Mondays', and she loves to pull pranks with the likes of Zora or Grady. But on occasion, she wore heels, makeup, and dresses, she would go crazy shopping for shoes and jewelry, and she loves painting her nails…pretty much the best of both worlds.

It took him awhile to realize his feelings for Cassadee…but he thinks the day he fell for her was July 10, 2008. She came to him about how her boyfriend at the time cheated on her, she came to him, eyes filled with tears, makeup smudged, and in her pajamas to his apartment at 1 in the morning…and even then, he thought she looked gorgeous. He did what any friend could do, he held her in his arms, kissed her forehead, and told her everything was gonna be okay…and that night, when she fell asleep in his arms with her head on his chest, he realized that his feelings of friendship were being blocked by something.

Love.

I mean, it made sense…when she was with that jerk who broke her heart, he never liked the guy, it was pure jealousy of the fact that he got to his perfect girl first.

He loved Cassadee Michaela Walker with all of his heart…

And everyone knew it except her…

"Dude, you okay?" Grady asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh—yeah man, I'm okay." He said, looking back at Grady then returning his gaze towards Cassadee.

"Dude, why won't you just tell her how you feel?" Grady asked, looking at Nico staring at the brown haired beauty in front of them.

"Because man, she's my best friend…plus, she just broke up with that Josh guy…she needs time to heal. Plus, she won't ever feel the same about me."

"Man, you don't know that…why don't you aske her how she feels?"

"I would, but if she doesn't feel the same and I tell her, I might lose her…and I can't have that happen."

Grady looked at his best friend of 2 years and patted his back, "Don't worry, it'll work out man."

"Thanks dude."

He looked back over at Cassadee, who was looking back at him. She smiled and waved at him, he did the same back to her and laughed at how cute she looked.

She meant everything to him…but if anyone asked him that…

He'd never tell.

* * *

She smiled.

That's what he made her do.

Smile uncontrollably.

Nico Michael Harris made Cassadee smile like no other could.

He was her bestfriend in every sense of the word. She told him everything and did everything with him. When she invited him for dinner at her parents house, her family loved him…even her over-protective father said that Nico was a great catch, hoping that the boy and his daughter would get together.

He wasn't the only one who wished that.

As she glanced at him, she felt her heart flutter rapidly. She did a once over on him and smiled, his smooth, chocolate like skin, his big brown eyes, his adorable smile that made her heart skip a beat…he had a serious effect on her, and she mentally cursed herself for thinking that way about him.

He was her best friend, and that's all they would ever be.

She hated the fact that she fell for Nico…yes, that's right, Cassadee Walker fell in love with Nico Harris, and she fell hard.

He always kept her laughing and smiling, especially when she was sad or down. They were always playing jokes on someone and goofing off infront of the paparazzi. They were inseparable…he was her 'Nico-Bear' and she was his 'Cassie-Pooh' and on one could tell her otherwise.

People liked to make fun of Nico, because he was so crazy and such a huge flirt…one day, she got into a fist fight with Nico's ex girlfriend because she called him a loser. That simple word set her off, and from that day on, no one says anything bad about Nico when she's around, or they'll be dealt with in the harshest of ways.

He is her everything.

She remembers the way she went to him during her break up with her boyfriend, and how he comforted her. She remembers him kissing her on the forehead; she remembers how she felt butterflies when he did that. Those butterflies stayed with her, and always seemed to fly around when she looked at her bestfriend. She giggled to herself as she brought her hands up to play with the blue butterfly necklace worn around her neck that the gang had chipped in for and got her as a 'Welcome to the Cast' present. She remembers Nico gave the present to her and that was the first day he ever hugged her. His scent sends her heart into overdrive, which his irresistible Axe cologne that he always wears. His strong arms wrapped around her, making her feel safe and loved…and how he whispered softly in her ear that they were so lucky too have her on the show, she blushed a shade of pink because of how sexy his voice sounded.

She couldn't understand how he made her feel like she was on cloud nine all the time.

Well, that's what love can do to you.

"Cass…Cass…CASSIE, SNAP OUTTA IT!" Sonny yelled, breaking her trance.

She looked away from Nico and turned to the brunette sitting in front of her.

"Oops, sorry Sonny." Cass says, smiling shyly.

"What were you so focused on? Looking at Nico, again???" she says, nudging her in the ribs.

Cass laughs and rolls her eyes, "I wasn't looking at him! I was staring off into space…" she says unconvincingly.

"Yeah…riiiiiiiiiiiight. Why can't you just tell Nic that you like him?" Sonny asked, putting a card down on the table.

"And ruin our friendship? No thank you, I'd rather not." She says, putting her card down on the table. "Yes! I win." She pumps her arm in victory as she won the game of 'I Declare War'.

"Come on, Nico totally loves you…why don't you just tell him you like him?" Sonny asked shuffling the cards for a rematch game between her and Cassadee.

"Because, how awkward would it be if Nico knew how I felt and he didn't feel the same, our friendship would be totally down the drain!" Cass said playing with the ends of her curly mane.

"You don't know that for sure…he could have feelings for you, too. Plus, you guys would make a really cute couple." Sonny said, dealing out the playing cards.

"Oh, just like you and someone else I know…" Cass said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"If you're talking about me and Chad Dylan…"

"Yeah…I am…everyone knows you like him" Cass said smiling.

"I do not!" Sonny said, pretending to be offended.

"Sonny…" Cass said, looking at her girl bestfriend.

"Okay, so maybe I like him a little…" Sonny said, looking down.

"Try a LOT!" Cass said giggling.

"Whatever! Look, I'll make you a deal…the day I tell Chad I like him is the day you tell Nico you love him."

Cass smirked, knowing that Sonny would never admit that to Chad Dylan Cooper, so she knew she wouldn't have to tell Nico, "Agreed. Now come on, Monroe, so I can whup your butt…AGAIN!"

"In your dreams, Walker." Sonny said smiling and flipping over one of he cards.

Cassadee did the same, and then she glanced up at Nico…and just as she was gonna turn away, he looked at her and caught her gaze. She blushed furiously…but tried to play it off as she smiled and waved at Nico. He returned the favor and she saw him give a slight chuckle as he laughed at her. She rolled her eyes and focused back on the card game that lay infront of her.

God, she wished she hadn't fallen in love with her bestfriend…so she wouldn't have to sit here everyday and pretend that her heart wasn't breaking because she wasn't with him…but in a way, she thought the heartbreak was worth it…that **Nico** was worth it.

She loved him deeply, but if anyone asked her that…

She'd never tell.

* * *

The love between these two is a funny sort of love…a love that should be opened to each other…and their friends knew that…Sonny knew, Grady knew, Zora knew, heck…even Tawni wasn't that self absorbed to not see that they cared for each other…but if they asked how the other felt about them…

They'd never tell.

Or would they???

* * *

_**Okay people! This is it! (maybe...) Do you guys think I should continue and make it a story story, or just a oneshot? Anyways, thanks for reading my first story...hope you liked it!**_

**_-COCOlovejones . aka Kristina_  
**


	2. Of Music and Movie Dates

**Chapter 2**

So…I thought about it…and I was just like "what the heck! I'll continue. Thanks for your awesome reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Sonny with a Chance' or Disney Channel. Nor do I own the T-Swift song played during this chapter or the movie 'Paranormal Activity' (that movie was BANANAS!). I only own Cassadee, Callum, Casey, and Catalina. Got it? ROLL THE FILM! Hehehe.

* * *

"The Prop House, oh how I love thee." Cassadee sang as she walked into the empty prop house. When she and the gang weren't filming anything and she was alone, she turned it into her own little studio. She walked inside the empty room, guitar case and notebooks in hand, sat them on the couch, and clapped her hands twice, making the lights turn on. She glanced at the table where the picture of her and the cast lay, looking at the digital clock as it flashed 7:35pm on the screen.

She pulled a stool away from their table, sat on it and grabbed her guitar from its guitar case. "Hello gorgeous," she said, rubbing the base of her acoustic guitar that she dubbed "Bella". Before Cassadee turned to acting, she loved to sing, she sang anywhere she could, shower, school, supermarket, the library…but that resulted her getting in tussle with Mrs. Lennox the librarian. But she never sang infront of her friends, for some reason, she was so nervous to play infront of them…especially Nico; he'd probably laugh at her if he knew she tried to sing. Cass shook the thought outta her mind and began tuning the guitar and put the strap around her waist, she was thinking of what song to play, she needed some inspiration…she smiled to herself as her favorite song popped into her head, and so she began to play and sing along.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

She stopped singing and heard a noise coming from behind her; she spun around on the stool and saw none other than Nico standing by the door clapping in response to her singing.

"NICO! Gosh, you scared me! What are you doing here?" Cassadee asked her eyes wide with a mixture of shock and relief.

"I left my script for this week's sketch and I came back to get it, and that's when I heard you…singing…why didn't you ever tell me you could sing like that?" he asked walking closer to her.

She bit her lip to keep from smiling as she could smell Nico's Axe cologne getting closer to her, her heart fluttered and tingled as she looked at him. She held her stomach and sighed, _those damn butterflies again, _she groaned to herself.

"Cass, you okay?" Nico asked her as she held her stomach.

She blushed and looked away from his gaze, "Yeah…I'm good."

He smiled and walked even closer to her, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "You never answered my first question…" he said, raising an eyebrow at her, still clutching her stomach. Cassadee let her hand drop and she ran her hand through her curly locks, trying to find a way to avoid his question…she couldn't think of anything…oh well.

"Cassie, why didn't you tell me you could sing…?" Nico asked her again. She looked up at him and sighed, "Because you didn't ask." She replied with a smirk on her face.

He returned her smirk playfully hit her shoulder, "That's not what I meant, Cass…and you know it." He said. She rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay! I didn't say anything because I don't like to talk about it…I'm not even that good at singing, and I learned how to play guitar just this year…I could be a lot better." She said looking away from him. Before she knew it, Nico had taken his finger, put it under her chin and raised her head up, making her look directly at him.

"Cass, what are you talking about? You were amazing." He said smiling at her. She blushed bright red, Nico laughed and poked her side.

"Aww, I made you blush!" he said, teasing her. "Well, then again, I seem to have that effect on all the ladies…" he said, putting his arm around her shoulder, "I mean, when you're this good looking, it tends to happen."

Cassadee shook her head in disbelief, "I swear, out of ALL the guys I know, I had to choose YOU as my best friend???" she replied, giggling and standing up infront of him.

"Come on, don't even front…you know you love me." Nico replied, putting his hands on her waist. She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I love you." She said putting her arms around his neck.

_More than you will ever know. _

He grinned, "What were you doing here anyways? Do you always come here to sing?"

Cassadee sighed, "Pretty much, since my parents are always in their offices working, they need absolute quiet, and since the living room is right near their offices, I can't sing downstairs, and then Casey and Callum are always running around upstairs making a bunch of noise, not only can't I play, but I can barely hear myself think. Then Catalina turned the basement into a frigging ballet studio, so no practicing there, either." She said, referring to her identical twin sister and her two younger siblings.

"Dang, that's harsh…well, you can always come to my place, I'd love to hear you sing some more." Nico said smiling down at her.

"Aww, thanks." She said, as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and grabbed her hand, "Let's go do something, I'm bored…" "Well, what do you wanna do? Movies, Go Kart racing, I would suggest pulling a prank on the 'Mackenzie Falls' dorks, but they aren't here." Cassie said walking beside him out of the prop house.

"That would be a good idea, though…but how about a movie? What do you wanna see?" Nico asked her, still holding her hand.

"Ooh, I wanna see 'Paranormal Activity', my sister's been talking about it for a while." She said as they walked into the parking lot. "You sure, Cass? You always get so scared during horror movies." He responded, raising an eyebrow at her. She shrugged her shoulders, "Trust me Nic, I'll be fine…lets go."

**NPOV**

Oh she was NOT fine.

Cass is the BIGGEST scaredy-cat I know…well, besides Grady.

Everytime a scary thing popped up on the screen, she jumped HIGH and she screamed…along with every other person in the theater. The only reason I'm not scared is because Zora dragged me and Grady to see this with her a couple of weeks ago…I wasn't that scared in the theater…

But I still have lingering nightmares about it.

Cassie jumped again, the pieces of popcorn she was about to eat flew outta her hands. I laughed out loud and she turned to me, "You think this is funny, Nico?" she said angrily. I ate some of our popcorn, "Hilarious. Cass, it's JUST a movie…no big deal." She rolled her eyes and turned back to the screen, and something else scary happened and once again, she cowered back…

And her head landed on my chest.

I smiled to myself, and I rubbed her back to comfort her, "Cass, calm down…its okay." I whispered in her ear softly. She immediately melted into my grasp and she snuggled into my chest, her head lying in the crook of my neck. I looked down and saw her staring at the screen, biting her lip to keep from screaming again…she looked so adorable. I kissed her forehead and she calmed down, and for the rest of the movie, she stayed right in my arms…and that's when I realized something kinda funny. The way she felt in my arms was crazy; it was like she was meant to be there.

It was like I was a giant puzzle, and she was the missing piece that fit.

After the movie, I drove her home, while I was driving, I stole glances at her every once in a while…God, she was beautiful.

Once we pulled up to her house, we both got out and I walked her to the door.

"That movie was scary; I am definitely not getting that when it comes out on DVD." Cassie replied, shaking her head. I smiled, "Yeah, after all that screaming and yelling you did, you'd think you were the one really being killed. You're such a scaredy-cat." I responded looking at her. She punched my shoulder and stuck her tongue out at me, "Whatever Nico, I saw you jump a couple of times." "Yeah…sure I did." I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at me.

We were both standing on her porch, she stood against the door looking at me. "Thanks for the movie Nico, it was fun." Cassie said unlocking her door.

I looked at her shocked, "What, I don't get a hug 'goodbye'? I'm hurt, Cass." I put my hand over my heart and pretended to look sad. She laughed and turned away from the door, "Come here you big baby!" she said and wrapped her arms around my neck as mine went to her waist. She smelled SO GOOD! She smelled like black orchids mixed with cherry blossoms, it was amazing. She pulled away from the hug and looked up at me, arms still around my neck.

As I looked down at her, I couldn't help but stare; she blushed and bit her lip. The wind started to blow a little and her hair flew across her face. She giggled as I tucked her hair behind her ear. Then before I knew, I was leaning towards her, and she leaned up to me. Our faces were inches away from one another's…

Then it happened.

**CPOV**

He kissed me…or maybe I kissed him…we kissed each other, okay?! Whatever it was, I was in heaven.

His lips were soft and smooth, and they moved against mine slowly, our foreheads touching and his arms wrapped around me. I felt myself smile slightly and he pulled me closer to him, closing the gap between our bodies. After a couple of seconds, we broke away needing air supply, and once we did, we both had looks of shock on our faces…

"Umm, yeah…uh…yeah, I should go…" Nico said, stumbling over his words. "Ye-yeah, I gotta go…too, it's almost my…um, curfew…yeah, my curfew." I said, stuttering even worse than he was.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked looking at me shyly. "Yeah…yeah, of course, bye Nico." I said and then I walked inside my house and closed the door. I brought my fingers up to my lips, they still tingled from his kiss. I smiled and slid down my front door…

I JUST KISSED NICO HARRIS!

**NPOV**

I walked back to my car and just sat there.

I just kissed my best friend. Holy crap!

That was the most mind-blowing kiss I've ever had…and it was with the girl I love…

This was perfect.

I just sat there for a second as my mind just went back over what just happened…and then it finally hit me…

I JUST KISSED CASSADEE WALKER!

* * *

**_Ooh, they kissed! But whats gonna happen next? Will they finally reveal their feelings??? Maybe, maybe not...you'll just have to see._**

**_-xoxo Kristina (Kristi)._**


	3. Authors Note! PLEASE READ!

Authors Note

Okay…so I know I'm not supposed to use an entire chapter for a authors note, but I had to do this really quick.

I'm still doing the story, I just had writers block and the Holiday season really messed me up, but since you guys have been so awesome…I'M DOING A TRIPLE UPDATE!

Yup, chapters 3-5 will be posted by the end of today, so I'm expecting some good reviews!

Btw, the rating still is 'Teen', but in a few more chapters, it gets kinda intense (not anything provocative)just really messed up…so remember…you were warned. =)

Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers…you guys are the greatest!


End file.
